El inicio de una nueva historia
by Drake Fenix-san
Summary: Okami Yukii es un chico "Normal" que se muda al pacifico pueblo de Namimori tratando de ocultar un poco su pasado y quien es realmente empezando una nueva vida, pero en esta vida estará llena de sorpresas por ejemplo, conocer a la Décima Generación Vongola.
1. Nuevos amigos

**Hola, gracias por leer ese fanfic, es el primero que escribo y de antemano pido disculpas por posibles faltas ortográficas.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, los OC y la historia si.**

**"- - - - " Significa un cambio de lugar**

**Cualquier duda que tengan déjenla en los comentarios y responderé.**

* * *

Era una mañana pacifica y ¨normal¨en Namimori, y como ya era costumbre en la casa de la familia Sawada, el ex-arcobaleno del sol y hitman numero uno despierta a su dame-alumno con una fuerte patada en la cara la cual lo hace caer de la cama, pero antes de que este siquiera pudiera reclamar se da cuenta de la hora y se da cuenta de que si no se apresura llegara tarde a la escuela, por lo que se pone el uniforme de escuela con una velocidad inhumana, corre hacia la puerta y resbala cayendo escaleras abajo, da los buenos días a su madre y se va corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo en dirección a la escuela o de lo contrario sera mordido hasta la muerte por el prefecto de su escuela. Si, un día muy normal para el.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POV Tsuna**

No puedo creer que logre llegar a tiempo - dije entrando a la escuela, estaba agitado y respirando de manera pesada, el haber corrido esa maratón de mi casa a la escuela me dejo agotado.

Buenos días décimo/Hola Tsuna - Escuche esas voces y distinguí de inmediato que eran mis amigos Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Buenos días chicos - Les dije sonriendo y ya un poco recuperado de la carrera que pegue hasta la escuela, en ese instante sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases por lo que entramos a nuestro salón y esperamos a que llegara el profesor.

Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy se integrara a nuestra clase un nuevo alumno - Dijo el profesor, sinceramente todos estábamos un poco sorprendidos pues nadie había escuchado que fuera llegar un nuevo alumno a la clase - Por favor pasa - Dijo el profesor mientras se habría la puerta y entraba el nuevo alumno. Era un chico, era bastante alto, yo diría que un poco más que Yamamoto, su cabello era blanco y le llegaba hasta la base del cuello, su piel era blanca como nieve y sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Okami Yukii y espero que nos llevemos bien - Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y que izo que de manera instantánea casi todas las chicas de la clase soltaran un suspiro.

Puedes sentarte en el puesto vació al lado de Sawada - Dijo el profesor, no se por que pero me puse un poco nervioso por algún motivo en cuanto dijo eso.

**POV Yukii**

Puedes sentarte en el puesto vació al lado de Sawada - Cuando el profesor dijo eso mire hacia quien se supone iba a estar sentado a mi lado, cuando fije mi vista en el pude notar que se puso un poco nervioso.

Esta bien profesor - Le dije y me dirigí hacia mi puesto, acomode mis cosas y me senté, mire hacia el chico que estaba al lado mio, creo que era Sawada o algo así - Espero que nos llevemos bien - Le dije con una sonrisa.

Yo espero lo mismo - Dijo, aunque lo dijo de manera sincera puede notar que seguía un poco nervioso. Después de eso la clase siguió de manera normal hasta que llego a su termino y todos se disponían a almorzar, yo me levante y me acerque a Sawada para hablar.

Disculpa, creo que no me presente de la manera adecuada, mi nombre es Okami Yukii, pero puedes decirme Yukii - le dije extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo.

Si, yo creo que tampoco lo hice, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna - Me dijo extendiendo el tambien su mano para estrechar la mía, en eso dos alumnos se acercaron, uno era de cabello negro y ojos cafés, mientras el otro tenia el pelo de un tono plateado y ojos verdes.

Hey Tsuna, vallamos a almorzar a la azotea, traje sushi para compartir - Dijo el peli-negro.

Estúpido friki del béisbol, no tienes por que darle ordenes al décimo! -Dijo el peli-plata bastante enojado por lo que dijo el otro.

Basta Gokudera-kun, ademas yo mismo también iba a sugerir el almorzar en la azotea - Dijo Tsuna un poco molesto por la actitud del peli-plata, probablemente sean amigos - Disculpa Okami-kun, ellos son mis amigos.

Mucho gusto, soy Yamamoto Takeshi - Dijo el peli-negro - Creo que nos llevaremos bien - Lo ultimo lo dijo muy alegre, creo que me llevare bien con este tipo.

Mire al peli-plata esperando que se presentara, pero solo me se giro un poco y lo izó de manera mal educada - Me llamo Gokudera Hayato y si me molestas a mi o al décimo te haré pedazos - Dijo probablemente buscando intimidarme, pero en realidad no sentí amenaza alguna viniendo de él, así que no le preste mucha atención.

Gokudera -kun no seas mal educado, bueno como sea vallamos a almorzar- Dijo Tsuna mientras se paraba de su silla, la verdad en ese instante note que él era mucho más bajo que yo.

He disculpen, si no es mucha molestia podría almorzar con ustedes? Es que no conozco a nadie en la escuela aparte de ustedes - Dije antes de que se fueran.

Por supuesto que si puedes - Dijo Tsuna.

Por mi no hay problema alguno - Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa aparentemente característica de el,

Si el décimo dice que esta bien... - Dijo el Gokudera, la verdad es que todavía no se por que le dice Décimo a Tsuna.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Subimos por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, sinceramente me quede maravillado por la vista.

Cielos, la vista desde aquí es increíble y ademas se esta muy tranquilo - Dije notablemente fascinado por el lugar.

Si, es por eso que casi siempre venimos a comer aquí - Dijo Tsuna

Bien, empecemos a comer, traje suficiente sushi para compartir con todos - Dijo Yamamoto en lo que sacábamos nuestros almuerzos, mientras comíamos me contaban algunas cosas sobre la escuela y dijeron que después me darían un recorrido, me hablaron sobre los diferentes clubes de la escuela y que Yamamoto pertenecía al club de béisbol, también me comentaron de que había un comité disciplinario o algo así, y que había que tener cuidado con ellos, en especial de su presidente de club.

Y que hace tan peligroso al presidente del comité disciplinario? - Pregunte mientras terminaba de comerme el ramen que lleve de almuerzo

Para empezar es un maldito sádico adicto a las peleas, nunca duda en golpear a alguien ya que por algún motivo tiene la autoridad para hacerlo - Dijo Gokudera un poco molesto al momento que encendía un cigarrillo, se notaba que ese tipo no le caía nada bien.

También siempre lleva un par de tonfas las cuales son las que usa para pelear, sinceramente no se como alguien le pueden permitir llevar eso en la escuela - Dijo Yamamoto algo confundido, aunque yo tampoco entendía como alguien tenia armas estando en la escuela.

Ya veo - Dije un tanto pensativo, la verdad ese tipo podría ser un verdadero peligro - Y como se llama?

Se llama Hibari Kyoya - Dijo Tsuna, y justo en ese momento la puerta por la cual nosotros llegamos a la azotea se abrió de golpe.

Que hacen en mi territorio herbívoros? - Dijo, su cabello era de un color azabache y liso, era un poco pálido y llevaba una chaqueta negra puesta como si fuera una capa y en su hombro había un pequeño pájaro amarillo, pude ver que llevaba una banda en el brazo que decía "Comité Disciplinario", en el momento que lo vi supuse que el era Hibari Kyoya y sentí de inmediato que esto iba por muy mal camino.

Hiiiiiii! Es Hibari-san! - Chillo Tsuna, al parecer de verdad estaba asustado.

Repito, que hacen en mi territorio? - Dijo de manera amenazante y sacando su tonfas.

Solo estábamos almorzando, eso es todo, no tienes por que enfadarte por algo tan insignificante - Dije tratando de calmar las cosas, pero al parecer solo lo enoje aun más.

Quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer - Lo dijo con muchísima molestia - Te morderé hasta la muerte, maldito herbívoro - Se abalanzo en contra mía tratando de asestarme los golpes con sus tonfas pero logre esquivarlos sin mayor problema - Eres rápido, pero esquivar y no atacar es de cobardees- Dijo arremetiendo una y otra vez pero esta vez más rápido, pero seguía esquibandolos sin problema.

_Esto esta mal_ \- Pensé - _no puedo pelear enserio porque si lo hago podría herirlo de gravedad, pero si no hago algo pronto esto no acabara nunca_ \- Continuaba esquivando sus ataques, otro motivo por el cual no podía pelear en serio es que Tsuna y los demás nos observaban y podría llamar su atención -_ No queda de otra, tendré que hacerlo_ \- En ese momento le arrebate las tonfas de las manos y las lance al aire dejándolo desprotegido, en ese momento le di un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo inconsciente en un instante. Lo alance a sujetar para que no cayera.

**POV Tsuna**

Increíble - Me costaba creer lo que acababa de ver, primero Okami-kun esquivo los golpes de Hibari-san sin problema alguno, y ahora lo había dejado inconsciente de un solo golpe

Wow - Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Yamamoto, el también estaba un poco incrédulo ante lo que vio, Gokudera no dijo nada pero su asombro era notorio ya que se le cayo de la boca el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

Cielos, creo que me pase con ese golpe - Dijo Yukii-kun rascándose la nuca - Lo llevare a la enfermería - En eso lo tomaba en brazos y lo cargaba hasta la salida de la azotea. Íbamos a seguirlo pero entonces...

Ciaosu - De la nada apareció Reborn haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos y detuviéramos.

Hii! Reborn no me asustes así - Le dije.

Cállate Dame-Tsuna, eres un miedoso - Dijo mientras me daba una patada que izo que me cayera - Ese chico podría ser un gran candidato para tu familia, después de todo derroto a Hibari de un solo golpe, buscare algo de información acerca de él - Fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego irse de un salto del lugar. En eso sonó el timbre y nos dispusimos volver a clase.


	2. Sospechas

**Hola aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

**De antemano y antebrazo pido disculpas por las faltas ****ortográficas**

**"- - - -" Significa un cambio de lugar.**

* * *

**POV Yukii.**

Había bajado de la azotea cargando a Hibari en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería, pero olvide un detalle importante - _No se ni donde esta la enfermería de esta escuela_ \- Pensé y me reproche a mi mismo por haberme olvidado de eso. En eso suena el timbre para volver a clases y vi que unos tipos de uniforme negro y con peinado de copete estaban hachando a todos los alumnos dentro de las salas, probablemente ellos sabrían donde esta la enfermería así que decidí preguntarles.

Disculpen, me pueden decir donde esta la enfermería - Les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Que haces fuera de tu salón, acaba se sonar el timbre - Dijo uno tratando de intimidarme.

Ya te lo dije, solo estoy buscando la enfermería, después de dejarlo hay iré a mi salón - Le respondí, entonces se dieron cuenta de que a quien llevaba era Hibari.

Porque llevas en brazos a Hibari-sama?! - Dijo el otro, esto se iba a poner feo.

Solo lo deje inconsciente por error, ahora o me dicen donde esta la enfermería o me dejan pasar para buscarla por mi cuenta - Ya estaba harto de estos sujetos.

Te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores! - En eso alzo su puño en contra mía tratando de golpearme, aunque tenia a Hibari en brazos lo esquive fácilmente e hice que se cayera de cara contra el suelo, el otro se dispuso a atacar tambien, no tenia a donde moverme así que no tuve opción, lance a Hibari al aire y enseguida tome al sujeto y lo estrelle contra la pared para luego atrapar a Hibari en el aire para que no se estrellara contra el piso.

_Bien, ahora a buscar la enfermería_ \- Pensé, dirigí mi mirada hacia una chica se había quedando viendo y me acerque a preguntarle, tenia el pelo de color morado con peinado en forma de piña y llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho - Disculpa, serias tan amable de decirme donde esta la enfermería? - La chica no respondía, perece que se asombro mucho con lo que acababa de ver - Hey, me escuchas?

Ha? si esta al final del pasillo - Dijo muy tímidamente.

Gracias, lo mejor sera que vallas a clase - le dije mientras me iba en dirección a donde ella dijo.

Entre a la enfermería y deje a Hibari encima de una de las camillas, lo mire más de cerca y vi que tenia unas heridas en el brazo izquierdo así que tome unas medicinas y me dispuse a curarlas, una vez las cure y vende me retire y cerré la puerta.

**POV Hibari.**

Sentí el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y empece a abrir los ojos, no sabia donde estaba, todo era muy blanco y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba recostado en una camilla en la enfermería. No tenia ni idea de como había llegado allí, lo ultimo que recordaba es que cuando ese herbívoro me golpeo el estomago sentí un frió increíble en ese instante, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi que había una nota en la mesita al lado de la camilla, la tome para ver que decía.

"Perdón por haberte dejado inconsciente, no medí mi fuerza, como disculpa te traje cargando hasta la enfermería te cure las heridas del brazo.  
Atentamente: Yukii  
PD: Yo que tu dejaría de decir "te morderé hasta la muerte", suena pervertido y según yo, hasta maricón"

Tome la nota, la arrugue y la hice pedazos, me sentí humillado, ya no podía considerar a ese tipo como un herbívoro, si no como un carnívoro, por lo cual era una amenaza para mi territorio. Trate de levantarme, pero aun me dolía el estomago y no pude hacer más que quedarme recostado en a camilla hasta que terminaron las clases.

**POV Tsuna.**

Entramos al salón de clases, al parecer el profesor aun no llegaba por lo que todos aun estaba de pie conversando entre sí, me dirigí a mi puesto. Una vez me senté Kyoko-chan se me acerco para hablarme.

Tsuna-kun, supiste lo que paso? - Dijo mientras se sentaba en su puesto frente al mio.

He?, no, que paso? - Le respondí.

Es que Chrome dijo que vio a Yukii-kun darle una paliza a unos miembros del comité disciplinario mientras sostenía a Hibari-san en brazos y que luego se lo llevo a la enfermería. Yo vi que ustedes salieron a almorzar con el, por eso quería preguntarte si eso es verdad - Me dijo, la verdad en ese momento me quede mudo por la sorpresa.

Bueno si, fuimos a almorzar a la azotea y Hibari-san ataco a Okami-kun, pero este esquivo todos los ataques de Hibari-san y lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe, después de eso lo llevo a la enfermería, íbamos a seguirlo pero sonó el timbre y nos separamos, por lo que no se si eso que dijiste sera verdad - Le conteste - Sabia que Okami-kun era fuerte pero no a tal punto de pelear sin problemas mientras tenia a Hibari-san en brazos - Suspire.

En eso se abría la puerta y entraba el maestro y todos se sentaban en sus respectivos puestos. la clase siguió normal hasta que diez minutos después tocaron la puerta y entro Okami-kun, el profesor le regaño por llegar tarde

Que horas son estas para entrar a clases? - Le dijo el profesor.

Lo siento, es que estaba en enfermería - En cuanto dijo eso el rumor de la pelea con el comité disciplinario se confirmo.

Esta bien, pero que sea la ultima vez que suceda, ahora ve y siéntate - Le respondió el profesor, se dirigió a su puesto y después de eso todo continuo normal hasta el termino de clases.

Nos levantamos y Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Kyoko-chan y yo nos dirijamos a la salida cuando Okami-kun se nos acerco.

Hola chicos - Nos dijo con una sonrisa - Perdón si llegué a causar problemas.

No digas eso Okami-kun, de echo a comparación de otros días este fue muy tranquilo - Le respondí.

Tsuna, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Yukii, no hay para que ser tan formal - Me dijo con su típica sonrisa.

E-esta bien Yukii-kun - Le dije un tanto nervioso por llamarlo por su nombre.

Ha - Suspiro - Bueno amenos vas progresando, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana - Dijo de espaldas mientras movía su mano en el aire como despedida.

Quien se cree para hablarle así al décimo!? -Dijo Gokudera-kun, por lo visto le molestaba la actitud de Yukii.

Tranquilízate Gokudera-kun, a mi no me molesta en absoluto - Le dije tratando de calmarlo - Se esta haciendo tarde, vayámonos a casa - Les dije y nos encaminamos a nuestras casas, Yamamoto fue el primero en separarse e irse a casa, después dejamos a Oni-san y Kyoko-chan en su casa, finalmente Gokudera-kun me acompaño hasta mi casa y luego siguió su camino.

Finalmente llegas Dame-Tsuna - Dijo Reborn desde la ventana de mi cuarto - Sube rápido, tenemos que hablar - Cuando dijo eso me puse nervioso, así que entre a la casa, salude a mamá y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Que sucede Reborn? - Le pregunte.

Es acerca de ese chico nuevo - Me contesto.

Acerca de Yukii-kun? descubriste algo malo? - Me puse muy nervioso

Todo lo contrario, no hay absolutamente nada de información acerca de él lo cual es muy sospechoso, incluso podría ser un asesino enviado para matarte, eso explicaría el como venció a Hibari de un solo golpe - Dijo muy serio, el solo echo de pensar en eso izo palidecer - Lo mejor sera mantenerlo vigilado, diles a los demás que se reúnan mañana en la azotea de la escuela y les informare sobre la situación.

* * *

**Chan chan chan, ese fue el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Empiezan los problemas

**Hola, perdón por la demora, pero es que tenia un bloqueo creativo y no se me ocurría como continuar la historia, como sea aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**De antemano y antebrazo pido perdón por posibles errores ****ortográficos.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, los OC y la historia si.**

**"- - - - -" Significa un cambio de lugar.**

* * *

**POV Tsuna.**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Chrome, Hibari-san y yo nos contrabatamos en la azotea , Reborn me había echo decirles que nos reuniéramos en la azotea de la escuela para informarles de lo que me había hablado ayer.

Supongo que se preguntaran por que los ice reunirse aquí - Ante eso algunos asintieron - Pues tiene que ver con el chico nuevo, Okami Yukii, dado que no encontré ninguna información acerca de él hay una probabilidad de que sea un asesino enviado para matar a Tsuna - Cuando dijo eso pude notar que Gokudera, Yamamoto y Oni-san se pusieron serios, Chrome se puso algo nerviosa y en cuanto a Hibari-san el solo abrió un poco los ojos. - Lo mejor sera mantenerlo vigilado y en caso de cualquier cosa informarle a los demás.

Oye bebe, En caso de que de verdad sea un asesino, podemos eliminarlo? - Pregunto Hibari-san con cierto interés.

Seria algo excesivo, pero en caso de que se requiera esta bien - Ante esa respuesta pude notar como a Hibari-san se le escapo una sonrisa que me izo ponerme extremadamente nervioso. En eso sonó el timbre - Bueno, no le quito más tiempo, vallan a clase y manténgase atentos - Después de decir eso se fue y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestros salones.

**POV Hibari.**

Me dirija a mi oficina con cierto entusiasmo, aunque claramente nunca lo admitirá, se me había presentado la oportunidad de eliminar a ese maldito carnívoro, solo tenia que conseguir alguna evidencia que lo inculpara y nadie podría detenerme, llegue a mi oficina y abrí la puerta. dentro se encontraba Kusakabe.

Buenos días Kyo-san - Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Kusakabe, necesito que mantengan vigilado a ese carnívoro que ingreso a la escuela el día de ayer - Le dije.

Carnívoro? exactamente a quien se refiere Kyo-san? - Pregunto confundido.

Me refiero a Okami Yukii, en caso de cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa quiero que me lo informen de inmediato, ahora retírate e informales a los demás miembros del comité - Le respondí.

Si Kyo-san - Izo una reverencia y se retiro.

Después de que se fue me recosté en mi sillón y suspire, la verdad ese tipo se con portaba de manera amable con todo el mundo, sin embargo cuando peleo conmigo puede notar que su manera de combatir era de como si estuviera acostumbrado a las peleas, es como un lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja, por lo tanto no debería haber problemas en encontrar algo que lo incrimine. Suspire y me dispuse a hacer el papeleo que tenia para ese día.

**POV Yukii.**

Me encontraba en el salón de clases sentado en mi puesto y mirando por la ventana, Tsuna y los demás habían subido a la azotea pero me dijeron que necesitaban hablar en privado por lo cual fueron ellos solos. Después de un rato habían vuelto, pude notar que Gokudera y Yamamoto tenían un semblante serio en el rostro, mientras que Tsuna y Chrome tenían uno que mostraba preocupación, sinceramente no tenia un buen presentimiento, estaba por pararme para ir a preguntarles que pasaba, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y entro el profesor y todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos.

Buenos días clase, hoy aremos un examen sorpresa, sera algo corto por lo cual les daré sus calificaciones al final de la clase - Dijo, juraría que en ese instante a algunos se la clase se pusieron pálidos por los nervios, entre ellos Tsuna. El profesor se puso a entregar las hojas de los exámenes una por una, era un examen de matemáticas, después de unos minutos ya lo había terminado y me levante a dejárselo al profesor, al cabo de un rato ya todos habían entregado su examen y el profesor empezó a dar las calificaciones.

Yamamoto Takeshi tubo un 0 - Dijo, ante eso dirigí mi mirada hacia Yamamoto pero este no estaba preocupado por eso.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tambien obtuvo un 0, como siempre - Ante eso pude notar que algunos alumnos se estaban burlando de Tsuna, ante eso se deprimió y recostó su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

Reborn me va a matar - Dijo de manera casi inaudible.

Gokudera Hayato obtuvo un 89, la verdad esperaba un poco más de usted - Dijo, Gokudera solo lo ignoro y se acomodo en su silla. El profesor siguió dando las calificaciones de los demás alumnos, ninguno llegaba siquiera al 90, siguió así hasta que llego al ultimo examen.

_Ese es mi examen_ \- Pensé.

Okami Yukii es el único que obtuvo un 100, lo felicito - Dijo, en eso sonó el timbre para el almorzar. Me pare para hablar con los chicos, Yamamoto dijo que tenia que ir a ver algo acerca de su club y Gokudera que tenia algo que hacer, por lo que solo quedamos Tsuna y yo.

Oye Tsuna, quería preguntarte sobre que hablaron en la azotea - Le pregunte, se puso algo nervioso ante la pregunta, en eso un grupo de 6 alumnos se acercaron.

Jajajaja, no hay duda de que Dame-Tsuna siempre sera un inútil - Dijo uno de ellos en tono burlesco que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Si tienes razón, sus calificaciones siempre son solamente ceros - Le secundaba uno de ellos.

Oigan ya no me molesten, no fui el único que saco un 0 en el examen - Les respondió

Tu cállate, si hay algo que no entiendo es como puedes tener de amigos como Gokudera y Yamamoto siendo que eres un completo bueno para nada - Le dijo de manera arrogante, la verdad es que si yo no tuviera tanto auto control ya lo hubiera golpeado

Ellos son mis amigos por que nos llevamos bien eso es todo, ahora si eres tan amable te pido que te bayas - Le respondió Tsuna tratando de terminar esa estúpida discusión, pero al parecer solo izo enojar más.

Como te atreves, te daré tu merecido! - En eso levanto su puño para golpear a Tsuna, pero en ese instante me puse en frente de él y lo tome de la muñeca con fuerza.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu - Le dije con una clara furia en mi tono de voz.

Suéltame en ese instante - Me dijo de modo autoritario mientras trataba de soltarse.

O que? mandaras a tus amigos a pelear mientras tu te escondes - Le dije mientras apretaba su muñeca con más fuerza casi al punto de rompérsela.

Que demonios esperan!? Golpeen lo! - Dijo y en eso sus amigos se abalanzaron contra mi pero los esquive sin problema alguno para después golpearlos a todos y dejarlos tendidos en el suelo, tome al líder del grupo del cuello de la camisa y lo levante.

Escúchame bien, lo de ahora solo fue una advertencia, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a molestar a Tsuna se las verán conmigo, entendido?! - Dije furioso

Si entendí, pero por favor suéltame - Dijo con su voz llena de miedo. Los arroje al piso y me acomode el uniforme.

Disculpa Tsuna, debo ir salir un rato, vuelvo enseguida - Me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí del salón de clases.

**POV Tsuna.**

No podía creer lo que pasaba, primero Yukii-kun me defendió de esos tipos y los dejo molidos como tiza y ahora decía que cualquiera que me molestara se las vería con él, sin duda esto estaba mal, pero una cosa era segura, sin duda Yukii-kun no podía ser un asesino, después de todo alguien enviado para matarme no me defendería de esa forma. En eso recordé que Reborn nos dijo que durante el almuerzo nos reuniéramos para reportar si habíamos descubierto algo sospechoso, así que me levante y corrí en dirección a la azotea.

Una vez llegue a la azotea allí ya se encontraban Hibari-san, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Chrome y Reborn.

Llegas tarde Dame-Tsuna - Dijo mientras me daba una patada en la cabeza

Lo siento - Dije mientras me sobaba el golpe - Pero tengo que decirte que es imposible que Yukii-kun sea un asesino - Ante eso se sorprendieron.

Por que crees eso? - Dijo no muy convencido.

Es que hace poco en el salón unos tipos iban a golpearme, pero él los detuvo y los amenazo de que si vuelven a molestarme se las verían con él, de ser alguien que busca matarme no defendería de esa forma - Les dije.

Bueno, de cierto modo tienes razón - Dijo pensativo - Probablemente nos precipitamos al decir que era un asesino - Cuando dijo eso sentí un gran alivio.

POV Hibari.

Bueno, de cierto modo tienes razón - Dijo pensativo - Probablemente nos precipitamos al decir que era un asesino.

Un momento bebe - Le dije llamando la atención de todos.

Que sucede Hibari? - Pregunto

Yo encontré evidencia de que probablemente sea un asesino - Dije haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el episodio, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Bye :3  
**


	4. Pasado

**Hola, hace mucho que no actualizaba, la verdad lo siento pero no estaba para nada inspirado como para escribir, por eso para compensarlo un poco esta capitulo es bastante largo, espero que les guste n.n.**

**De antemano y antebrazo pido disculpas por posibles errores ****ortográficos.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, los OC y las historia si.**

* * *

**POV Yukii.**  
Salí del salón de clases, necesitaba relajarme así que me dirigí a la azotea a respirar aire fresco, camine procurando no encontrarme con Hibari ya que de seguro estaría molesto por lo de ayer, y más ahora pues deje a unos estudiantes inconscientes.  
**POV Normal**  
Y que descubrirte Hibari? - Pregunto Reborn.  
Mande a investigar todo lo relacionado con él, lo único que encontré es que estuvo viviendo en área apartada de Japón , lo extraño es que no sale donde exactamente - Le respondió el prefecto - Lo que si encontré fue que al parecer tiene entrenamiento en algunos estilos de pelea - Justo cuanto termino de hablar la puerta de la azotea se abrió y entro Yukii.  
Que hacen todos aquí? - Dijo bastante confundido el peli-blanco, puesto que no esperaba encontrarlos a todos en el mismo lugar - Y quien es este pequeñín? - Cuestiono al ver al ex-arcobaleno Mucho gusto soy Reborn - Dijo presentándose.  
Y yo soy Yukii, y que hacen todos aquí exactamente? - pregunto el peliblanco pero no le respondieron pues sonó el timbre.  
Lo mejor sera que se vayan a clases - Dijo Reborn y ante eso todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, menos Hibari que fue a su oficina. Una vez en clases Yukii se sentó en su puesto al lado se Tsuna y le pregunto.  
Oye Tsuna, que paso exactamente, por que estaban todos en la azotea? - pregunto. Ante eso Tsuna se quedo pálido, no podía decirle que pertenecía a la mafia, para su suerte entro el profesor y los hizo callar a todos para empezar la clase de historia. La hora paso de manera rápida y pronto faltaban unos minutos para que terminaran las clases, en eso el profesor dijo.  
Alumnos, como hoy es viernes para el lunes quiero que hagan pareja con su compañero de al lado y traigan un pequeño informe de la primera guerra mundial - Yukii y Tsuna se vieron al darse cuenta de que deberían trabajar juntos - Bien eso es todo, que tengan buen fin de semana.  
Después de que el profesor digiera eso Tsuna no pudo evitar ponerse muy inquieto, no era que dudara de Yukii, el sabia que el no podía ser un asesino, lo que lo inquietaba era que sus guardianes pensaban que el peli-blanco de verdad era una amenaza para el décimo.  
Tsuna, que te parece si nos juntamos hoy mismo para hacer el trabajo? - Le pregunto el acercándose a él - Mientras antes lo terminemos sera mejor.  
Me parece bien, lo haremos en mi casa - Le contestó calmándose un poco.  
Esta bien, déjame ordenar mis cosas y nos vamos juntos - Dijo para ponerse a arreglar sus cosas, en eso se acercaron Gokudera y Yamamoto.  
Décimo, yo que usted no confiaría para nada en ese tipo - Le susurro la tormenta.  
Gokudera-kun no digas eso, yo se que Yukii-kun no es ningún asesino - Le contesto en voz baja.  
Pero Tsuna, recuerda lo que dijo el pequeñín - Dijo Yamamoto.  
Si lo recuerdo Yamamoto, pero confió plenamente en él - Contestó firmemente.  
Ya estoy listo, vayámonos Tsuna - Dijo Yukii-kun.  
Esta bien vamos, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, no vienen? - Pregunto Tsuna.  
Lo siento décimo pero tengo que quedarme por unos asuntos - Dijo Gokudera-kun.  
Yo tengo practica de béisbol por lo que tengo que quedarme - Contesto Yamamoto.  
Esta bien, vayámonos Yukii-kun - Le dijo al peli-blanco.  
Salieron de la escuela y se dirigimos a casa de Tsuna.  
Tsuna, puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Le dijo el peli-blanco mientras caminaban.  
S-si no hay problema - Contesto el más bajo  
Porque todos actúan tan raro, es decir, que hacían todos en la azotea? y tambien porque todos aparente mente me evitan? acaso hice algo que los molestara? - Preguntó, la verdad esta situación ya lo sacaba de quicio.  
P-por supuesto que no Yukii-kun, tu nos has echo nada malo, es solo que... - Y se quedo callado, no puedes decirle a alguien que no confiaban en él porque creían que era un asesino así como así - aun no te conocemos mucho, la verdad no nos has contado nada de ti - Termino de decir el vongola con tal de librarse, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era verdad.  
He? es por eso? - Dijo el peli-blanco sin creerlo mucho - Pues creo que tienes razón, que quieres que te cuente?  
Bueno, para empezar, de donde eres exactamente Yukii-kun? - Le interrogo el castaño.  
Pues la verdad siendo completamente sincero nací en un pueblo de Italia - Ante esa declaración Tsuna se preocupo, después de todo Italia siempre significaba problemas - Mi madre era japonesa, así que por eso tango nombre y apellido japones, viví en ese pueblo hasta los 5 años, después de eso volví a Japón - Declaro el peli-blanco.  
Y por que regresaste? - Ante esa pregunta el más alto se detuvo y por primera vez Tsuna vio como la sonrisa de Yukii era cambiada por una expresión seria y su cabello tapo sus ojos- Y-Yukii-kun, estas bien?  
Si, estoy bien, es sol que no me gusta hablar de eso - Dijo recuperando su sonrisa y siguiendo caminando a casa del castaño - Como sea, en que estaba? a si, después de volver a Japón no volví a ir a la escuela, me eduque en casa por lo que Nanimori es prácticamente la primera escuela a la que voy - Termino de contarle a Tsuna.  
Ya veo (así que por eso ni siquiera Reborn o Hibari-san encontraron algo de sus antiguas escuelas, pero aun asi no explica todo) - Pensó el vongola - Ya llegamos a mi casa, vamos entra - Acto seguido abrió la puerta y entro seguido del peli-blanco - Ya llegue - dijo el castaño entrando seguido del peli-blanco.  
Bienvenido Tsu-kun - Dijo la madre de Tsuna entrando a revivirlos - He? quien es tu amigo Tsuna-kun? - Pregunto al ver a Yukii.  
Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Okami Yukii - Saludó cordialmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
Mucho gusto Yukii-kun, yo soy Nana Sawada y soy la madre de Tsu-kun, pasa y siéntete como en tu casa - Dijo para después volver a la cocina, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para ir a la habitación del castaño, pero entonces se escucharon unos gritos.  
Dame-Tsuna tendrá el honor de jugar con el gran Lambo-sama - Dijo un niño de ojos verdes, con un peinado de afro y con lo que parecía ser un traje de vaca, seguido de este llego una niña con un traje rojo y de rasgos chinos acompañada de un niño mayor que los anteriores, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos eran cafés.  
Tsuna-ni, bienvenido a casa, Bianchi-nee salio a buscar ingredientes fuera de la ciudad - Dijo el castaño claro a Tsuna.  
Tsuna-ni? Acaso son tus hermanitos Tsuna? - Pregunto el Peli-blanco un poco incrédulo - Aunque el mayor de los tres si se parece un poco a ti.  
No lo son, es una larga historia - Dijo con un tono de cansancio - Lambo no puedo jugar ahora, tengo que hacer un trabajo con Yukii-kun - Le dijo al niño con traje de vaca, ante esto el niño dirigió su atención al peli-blanco.  
Hahahaha, un nuevo esclavo para Lambo-sama - Dijo mientras se acercaba a Yukii.  
Escucha... ¿Lambo verdad? - El pequeño asintió - De momento Tsuna no puede jugar con ustedes pues tenemos trabajo que hacer, pero después de que lo terminemos nosotros jugaremos con ustedes, te parece bien? - Le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre - mira, si quieres te doy esto - Ante eso saco una gran barra de chocolate de su mochila.  
El gran Lambo-sama acepta tu oferta - Dijo casi babeando mientras veía la barra de chocolate que era casi del tamaño de su cabeza.  
Tengan ustedes una tambien - Dijo sacando 2 barras más, igual de grandes que la anterior y dándoselas a los otros niños - Por cierto, como se llaman?  
Yo soy Fuuta - Dijo el mayor de los tres niños con una sonrisa mientras le daba una mordida al chocolate.  
Yo soy I-pin - Dijo la niña mientras recién empezaba a abrir su barra.  
Esta bien, Tsuna vamos a tu habitación a hacer el trabajo, cuanto antes empezamos antes terminaremos - Ante esto el castaño asintió y se dirigió a su habitación seguido del más alto, el castaño abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron.  
Ciaosu - Dijo una voz familiar desde dentro de la habitación - Ya era hora de que llegaran. Ese no es el pequeñín que estaba en la azotea hoy en la escuela? - Pregunto el peli-blanco - Tu nombre era Rerborn si mal no recuerdo y que haces aquí.  
Al parecer Dame-Tsuna no te ha dicho que yo soy su tutor - Dijo el de fedora con una sonrisa, ante esto Tsuna se quedo helado, si esto seguía así Yukii quedaría metido en la mafia.  
Ya veo, pues si eres su tutor supongo nos dejaras trabajar tranquilos, después de todo no te gustaría que Tsuna saque mala calificación verdad? - Dijo Yukii de manera confiada.  
En eso tienes razón, los dejo, pero más vale que saquen mínimo un 90 o les aplicare un castigo - Respondió el Ex-arcobaleno - No volveré hasta mañana ya que tengo cosas que hacer - Luego de decir esto salio de la habitación.

**POV Tsuna.**  
No me lo podía creer, Yukii-kun había convencido a Reborn de dejarnos trabajar sin molestias.  
Bien, lo mejor sera empezar ahora mismo - Dijo Yukii-kun mientras sacaba unos libros de su mochila.  
Si - Fue lo único que respondí antes de sentarme junto a el para trabajar.

_-Unas horas después-_

Al fin terminamos - Dijo Yukii-kun mientras estiraba sus brazos, la verdad lo terminamos bastante rápido.  
Apenas nos demoramos una hora, sin duda eres alguien bastante inteligente - Le dije.  
Pues la verdad no soy tan listo, es solo que ya me había tocado hacer una vez un informe de esto mismo, por eso terminamos rápido - Me contesto mientras se rascaba la nuca, en eso se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación - y estuvimos un rato jugando con los Lo mejor sera que bajemos, después de todo les prometimos a los pequeño que jugaríamos con ellos.  
Dijo parándose, yo asentí y le seguí. Una vez abajo estuvimos un rato jugando con los niños hasta que se escucho un trueno y comenzó a llover.  
Demonios, no traje ni parca ni paraguas - Dijo al ver que la lluvia se ponía cada vez peor - Al parecer no parara hasta mañana No te preocupes por eso Yukii-kun, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí - Dijo mi mama entrando a la habitación - Lo que si tendrías que dormir en la habitación de Tsu-kun, ya que las demás están ocupadas - Ante eso Yukii-kun dirigió su mirada hacia mi esperando una respuesta.  
Por mi no hay problema Yukii-kun - Le dije - También puedo prestarte un pijama que me queda grande.  
Muchísimas gracias, espero no sea una molestia - Dijo el con su típica sonrisa.  
Vengan, la cena esta lista, hice tus hamburguesas preferidas Tsu-kun - Dijo mi madre, nosotros dejamos de jugar, fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a comer.  
Esto esta delicioso Nana-san, podría servirme más? - Dijo Yukii-kun tras comerse su hamburguesa, la verdad es que se la comió muy rápido.  
Me alegro que te gustase, y no seas tan formal, puedes llamarme mamá - Dijo mientras le servia otra, pero Yukii-kun se quedo mirando al suelo sin tocar su comida.  
Ocurre algo Yukii-kun? - Le pregunte Es solo que perdí el apetito - Dijo un poco por lo bajo, su expresión no era la de siempre, diría que se notaba un tanto triste - Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría darme un baño.  
Puedes usar el baño de mi habitación y así de paso luego te paso el pijama - Dije, el solo asintió y se retiro

**POV Yukii.**  
Entre a la habitación de Tsuna y entre al baño, me quite el uniforme, entre a la ducha para poner a correr el agua caliente y me puse directo de bajo del chorro de agua - Mamá - Susurre por lo bajo. Esa palabra me traía tantos recuerdos, tantas alegrías, tanto dolor, pase mi mano por mi espalda y hay estaba, esa maldita cicatriz que me quedo aquel maldito día. Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía estar pensando en eso, tome el shampoo y me lave el cabello, al cabo de un rato ya estaba listo y salí del baño. Cuando salí Tsuna estaba en la habitación con su pijama puesto.  
A-aquí esta tu pijama Yukii-kun - Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, pude notar que tenia un pequeño sonrojo.  
Gracias Tsuna - Tras decir eso entre al baño para ponerme el pijama, pero olvide entrar de espaldas para evitar mostrar mi cicatriz - Espero no se haya dado cuenta - Dije por lo bajo.

**POV Tsuna.**  
Después de que Yukii-kun entrara al baño suspire aliviado, no puede evitar notar que el cuerpo de Yukii-kun estaba bien entrenado, con razón es tan fuerte, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue una gran cicatriz que le recorría la espalda en diagonal, no se por que, pero al verla me sentí mal por él. Al cabo de un rato Yukii-kun salio del baño.  
Yo dormiré en el futon, si quieres tu puedes dormir en la cama - Le dije.  
Nada de eso Tsuna, es tu cama y eres tu quien debe dormir en ella, ademas estoy acostumbrado a dormir de esa manera - Me replico.  
Insisto Yukii-kun, tu eres el invitado - Le respondí, no planeaba ceder.  
Esta bien, si tanto insistes dormiré en la cama - Ante eso sonreí - Pero como dije, tu dormirás en tu cama - Acto seguido me empujo a la cama y se metió conmigo en ella, yo no podía estar más sonrojado.  
Y-Yukii-kun, te puedo preguntar una cosa? - Le dije tratando de calmarme, pero no podía, esta situación era bastante vergonzosa, el me miro como diciéndome que podía - Es sobre la cicatriz de tu espalda, como te la hiciste? - Ante eso abrió sus ojos son sorpresa.  
Esa cicatriz? me la hice cuando era pequeño, eso es todo - Dijo de manera seca tratando de terminar el tema - Solo eso querías preguntar?  
Te importaría dejarme un poco de espacio? creo que estamos muy juntos - Dije más calmado pero igual de sonrojado.  
He, claro lo siento, creo que me deje llevar - Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y se hacia un poco para atrás - Pero al parecer no te molesto mi idea de que ambos durmamos aquí - Dijo con una sonrisa, ante lo que dijo me sonroje al punto de que sentí mis orejas arder. Entonces él apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir - Buenas noches, Tsuna.  
Buenas noches, Yukii-kun - Le dije y me dormí al instante.


End file.
